


Just A Simple Cup Of Coffee

by vinylrogues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda a coffee shop au., Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Liam mention, Louis likes to wear rings, M/M, Misunderstanding, Only its set at mcdonalds, niall mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylrogues/pseuds/vinylrogues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into McDonald's every other day at the same time and gets the same thing. Louis is a worker and has shifts every day Harry comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Simple Cup Of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways it took me roughly two hours to write this. Its lightly based off a personal experience of mine. I was telling Julia (WORLDLWT) about it and she said turn that into a fic and so I did with a little twist. Because I'm a sucker for happy endings and I, unfortunately didn't get my happy ending yet.

It started when Harry started dropping in for his morning or rather noon cup of coffee. His job had him traveling for half an hour nearly every other day. Harry loved his job immensely. He liked helping the elderly. And he never wanted to stop. He didn't get paid much. Just enough to get him through pre college courses with a little extra spending money. 

He would come in every other day at 11:30 sharp. He always got the same order. Large, 2 sugar, 2 cream a dash of vanilla. And he always got it hot. Sometimes he would walk in, sometimes he would go through the drive through. Sometimes he would throw a pastry in. That happened rarely, it depended on how much extra cash he had on him. 

There was a cute boy, Harry noticed every time he went in. This boy was either running the till or filling orders. Some days he wasn't running the front. On those days he was doing drive-thru. They made small talk while Harry's coffee was getting made. Sometimes it just a quick "hello" and "good bye". Other times it could go on for 10 or 15 minutes, as Harry told of the struggles of skipping highschool and trying to get into college. Or it was Harry talking about how his favorite bands or artists had just won this award or that award. 

Louis had grown so used to the curly lad coming in and he knew when Harry would come in. Louis knew which days Harry needed to be quick or which days they could take their time talking. He had never asked what the curly lads name was and "curly" never asked him. At best they were familiar with each other but still didn't know each other, per se. Louis convinced his coworkers and manager to let me make his routine match Harry's. 

One day about a month after they met, harry pulled into the drive thru. His throat was a tad sore and he didn't feel like yelling his order. And quite frankly he just wanted to get home and relax.

"Let me guess, you want a large coffee, 2 sugars, 2 creams and a shot of vanilla" a familiar voice spoke through the speakers. Harry was more shocked than he was relieved. How did (was it Louis? Lewis?) know his order that well?

"Yes." He spoke, and then the itch in his throat got stronger. And he definitely needed to cough. And he also realized that he was falling in love with, what he called "the cute boy from McDonald's"

"$4.50 at the first window" Harry had the exact amount of money right there.  
Harry pulled forward. His throat threatening to disown him or some shit.  
"You ok?" Louis asked "you sound like you have a bit of a head cold"  
" uh, it could be worse..." Harry trailed off before handing louis the money.  
"Hope you feel better, can't have my favorite costumer feeling too under the weather" Louis spoke, a smile quirking his lips. Harry didn't know whether to blush or smile back. Obviously he blushed, and damn he had to step up his flirting game. 

"My names Harry." was the first thing He said when he went in a few days later.  
"Nice name for a nice boy" louis replied. "Mine is Louis"  
"I've been pronouncing it wrong this whole time. Oh my god" harry wanted to just go jump a cliff. Louis just laughed.  
"You want the usual?" Louis asked 

"Is that even a question" Harry scoffed, before pulling out his wallet to pay.   
"Tastes do change" Louis smirked. And Harry wanted to slap him.

\---

Maybe it was the careless flirting for 6 months straight or maybe it was the day Harry finally gave Louis a thorough once over. But that day was the day he vowed to never set foot in McDonald's again.  
Harry had been flirting for well over 5 minutes, before he saw the rings. Not one but three. His first thoughts were 'oh my god I've been flirting with an engaged man'   and then his next thoughts were 'maybe he's married'. He couldn't make  a sound after that. He snatched up his coffee, ignoring Louis trying to talk to him.  
'Why do I always manage to get feelings for those already taken? How long has he been engaged or married without me knowing it? How '-- The tears sprung into his eyes. His chest hurt. He was hurting. And he knew why.  
He drove home, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. 'Never again he thought'.  
And for a while it was that way. 

\---  
Louis didn't notice anything unusual until the 3rd week Harry hadn't been in. More importantly he didn't notice the looks some of his coworkers, Niall and Liam, were giving him. What had happened? He didn't know... Or at least he didn't think he did.  
It had been 3 weeks and he hasn't been Harry come in. He heard him at the drive thru but before he could handle the order Niall asked him to run the front for a minute. (Since when wasn't he allowed to take window orders) (and it was 'that one order). Niall and Liam had taken to "punishing" Louis. And Louis genuinely wanted to know why. 

6 weeks had passed and nothing had changed. Louis didn't run the drive thru or the front at 11:30 on certain days anymore. He didn't want to come into work. "There's no spark Niall" he had groaned. "Its no more fun" Niall had just told him to shut up. Literally. 

9 weeks had passed and Harry was finally getting over his disappointment. He was finally gonna walk back in. He was gonna face his ex-crush. And he was gonna order something totally not him. And he was gonna do it at a totally not normal time for him. 

It was nearly 3 pm before he walked in. And to his surprise Louis was working the front. Louis looked up and saw him standing there biting his lip as if he was trying to decide what to order. Louis was more shocked to see how tired Harry looked than he was surprised to see Harry there. And he also noticed that Harry was tense. 

"Everything alright?" Louis asked, a look of concern crossing his face.  
"No. I'm just disappointed. Kinda sad, you know." Harry's voice cracked a little.  
"Harry, sit down I'll bring your coffee. And then maybe you can tell me about it" Louis suggested.  
Harry had no choice but to sit down and do as Louis said. Never in his life would he have thought that the very person who disappointed him was unknowingly trying to make it better.  
And so his coffee was brought to him. And he stared the table before saying in a low voice "why does it happen to me? Why can't I find someone that's not taken?"  
Louis was kinda taken aback by the last part of Harry's question.  
"What do you mean, baby?" Louis asked. (Baby where the fuck did that come from?) 

"Don't you dare baby me." Harry sounded a bit on the savage side, as if he was ready to bite Louis head off or something. Louis shuddered. It a was as if those words triggered louis memories.  
Hary had been flirting with him before he noticed Harry staring at his hand. Not just his hand, but the rings. What ? And then the coffee was out of his grasp and Harry making a quick exit before Louis could even say goodbye.  
Louis knew he needed to get Harry back

"Harry, I'm not engaged or married or any of that. I just love wearing rings." Louis said softly. Harry looked up from where he was staring.  
"You're not?" Harry questioned tentatively.  
"Do you think I would have flirted back if I was?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head. Louis looked like he wanted to ask more questions but before he could do so Harry was tackling him into a hug and burying his nose into Louis neck.  
"I was such an idiot." Harry muttered.  
"No, I was. I should have told you about my excessive love for jewelry." Louis laughed. And then before either of them could get anymore words out they heard clapping.  
"FINALLY GOT YOUR CRAP TOGETHER AND YOU OWE ME ONE MILLION FREE PINTS." a suspiciously Irish voice yelled from the back somewhere.  
"Oi, fuck off and finish my shift. I believe I have a date here" Louis shouted back.  
"Now come on its raining and I want a kiss in the rain" Louis muttered. 

And so they stepped out into the rain and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist. Louis reached his hand up to brush Harry's cheekbones. Harry leaned into the touch before Louis brought them together into a kiss. A kiss that was passionate yet pure. Heated yet calm. 

~~  
Months later, as they lay cuddling, Louis looked deeply into Harrys eyes

"I love you." Louis whispered.  
"I've loved you since that day you said my order before I could" Harry grinned.  
"Are you serious?" Louis asked, "that time you had a sore throat and I called you my favorite customer?"  
"Mhmm" Harry nodded.  
"IM AN IDIOT" Louis nearly shouted.  
"And I'm in love with and idiot that remembered my coffee order even if I didn't talk to him for over a month" harry said before crushing louis in a hug.  
"I'm going to kiss you again " Louis whispered before pulling Harry into another kiss. And that's when Harry realized he had fallen in love over a simple cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this well over a year ago and only just came back to reread... obviously found a few typos and i put a slight time jump in towards the end. other than that it’s the exact same as how i wrote it while sitting on my bathroom sink crying over my crush on a cute boy from Mcdonald’s.


End file.
